<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The React Scenario by Forgive_Me_Severus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138997">The React Scenario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_Me_Severus/pseuds/Forgive_Me_Severus'>Forgive_Me_Severus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kink Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As are libidos, Auror Training, Camping Sex, Come to find out there was a little bit of mutual pining, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dirty Talking Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harmony backstory, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter's Birthday, Oral Sex, SEER Training, Scottish Highlands, Smut... duh, Sorta friends with benefits, Tensions are very high, The Cairngorms, The Kink Files Universe, They really wanted to explore what could be, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crude language, for all intents and purposes, good girl hermione, kind of, porn with a plot, sex in a tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_Me_Severus/pseuds/Forgive_Me_Severus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of her couldn’t blame Olivia and Danvers for shagging when they could. Auror Training was rough in the best of times, but during the month-long S.E.E.R Training isolated in the Cairngorms, tensions ran exorbitantly high – as did libidos. </p><p>And she’d be lying if she said hers wasn’t off the fucking charts. </p><p>Though maybe it does help that Harry is the distraction she didn't know she needed.</p><p>A 'The Kink Files' One-Shot (Harmony backstory)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kink Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The React Scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Wizarding World.</p><p>This piece was written for 'The 2021 Harmony Shag-A-Thon' event, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony &amp; Co. I also took this as an opportunity to write on (part of) 'The Kink Files' Harmony backstory! </p><p>Rating: MA/Ex/NC-17 for smut and crude language</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>Ministry of Magic Auror Training Academy</p><p>S.E.E.R Training</p><p>The Cairngorms, Scottish Highlands</p><p>30 July 1999</p><p>22:09 Hours</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Psst, Granger. You awake?”</p><p>Hermione sighed and her eyes flipped open. She turned her head, watching as her bunkmate laced up her boot in a hurry, tucking a stray strand of straw-colored hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I am now,” Hermione hissed in response, though she wasn’t asleep to begin with. Sleep was a concept she was unfamiliar with these days.</p><p>“I’m going to go meet Danvers. Be back in a few hours, yeah?” Olivia hissed back, standing – well, <em>slouching</em> was more like it as their pitiful excuse for a tent was barely a meter and a half tall – and quickly threw on a forest green t-shirt, pushing it sloppily into the waistband of her khaki trousers.</p><p>“You think that’s smart? You <em>know</em> we could be ambushed at any time, right? We’re supposed to be training, not shagging,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, pulling herself up onto her elbows.</p><p>Olivia cocked her head and flashed her a half-smirk. “Aye. That’s part of the fun, though, isn’t it?”</p><p>“At least remember to caste a contraceptive charm!” Hermione whisper-yelled at her as she slipped out of the tent. Olivia didn’t respond as she silently padded away, her shadow passing over the tent before quickly disappearing in the direction of the gents’ tents.</p><p>Hermione groaned and collapsed back down on her shoddy camp bed, pulling the thin blanket up and over her face. Part of her couldn’t blame Olivia and Danvers for shagging when they could. Auror Training was rough in the best of times, but during the month-long S.E.E.R Training isolated in the Cairngorms, tensions ran exorbitantly high – as did libidos.</p><p>And she’d be lying if she said hers wasn’t off the fucking charts.</p><p>Huffing a frustrated sigh, she turned onto her side and tried to get comfortable – an impossibility when she was half-anticipating the promised ‘React’ scenario they’d been training for this entire time… And, as loathed as she was to admit it, she was jealous Olivia had someone to sneak off to every night to help ease the tension-slash-libido problem.</p><p>Sliding a hand under her pillow to prop her head up, the popping and cracking of the campfire outside the partially opened tent flap drew her attention. Using her free hand, she lowered the blanket just enough to watch the crests and troughs of the flames.</p><p>Hermione was lulled into her thoughts, lending a momentary reprieve from the dull ache in her clit.</p><p>She thought back to how she, laughably, ended up living in a tent after swearing she’d never do it again. After the Final Battle, she chose to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education, sit for her N.E.W.T.s, and <em>then</em> – with a determined heart - join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to hunt down every last fucking Death Eater that cowardly Disapparated out of existence when Harry killed Voldemort. She didn’t necessarily want to go the Auror route, instead using her research and strategy talents to join the Investigative Division.</p><p>Even then, every Investigator had to go through S.E.E.R Training – which is why she was currently lying on a one-person camp bed in a tent made from a canvas tarp watching campfire flames lick themselves instead of being back home, having her cunt licked by… Well, the <em>who</em> was irrelevant as there <em>was</em> no ‘who’ back home – at The Burrow <em>or</em> in Hampstead. Nothing occupied the latter at all except the shell of her childhood home with a ‘For Sale’ sign picketed on the front lawn. As for the former, she and Ronald quickly realized, after coming down from their post-war shag-a-thon high, that they really weren’t compatible for each other, wanting much different things in life. She was so relieved it was an amicable break-up because she really didn’t need to worry about his shite on top of her own right now.</p><p>She blinked when the silhouette of a man suddenly blocked her view of the flames, instantly darkening the tent, and she lifted her head, her heart thumping in her chest. It took her only a millisecond to go into React mode, withdrawing her wand from a hidden pocket she had sewn underneath her camp bed, and silently rolled onto the ground, positioning her bare feet into a duel stance. Her eyes flickered around her surroundings and she shuffled her feet, nervous energy flowing through her veins. Stupid Olivia. Stupid Danvers. Stupid excessively high libidos. She’d have to go through the ambush without her partner, and that sucked a little bit.</p><p>She steeled herself, waiting for the first spell.</p><p>“Hermione?” came a familiar, deep voice.</p><p>She closed her eyes briefly, allowing a small wave of relief to temper her nerves, but she didn’t relax out of her stance. Harry had told her from the very beginning that during the React scenario, it would be unwise to trust anyone - even him - and that the ambush could happen at any time, could be conducted by anyone.</p><p>There was, however, one way to know for sure.</p><p>“Royal, Romulus, Rapier, River,” Hermione called out, her heart in her throat, her wand pointed at the gap in the tent flap, ready to shoot off a <em>stupefy </em>should he not answer correctly – or at all - within the allotted three seconds.</p><p>Three…</p><p>Two…</p><p>“Potterwatch.”</p><p>Hermione dropped her arm, audibly exhaling (though studiously ignoring the stupid little flip-flop in her stomach), and paced to the tent flap, yanking it to the side. “Harry Potter, you scared the shite out of me. I thought this was it.”</p><p>Harry stood in front of her, a sheepish smile on his stupidly handsome face. His hands were balled in his trouser pockets, his white t-shirt half-untucked in the waistband, stretching across broad shoulders, and… that was it. He wasn’t even wearing his Auror-issued dragonhide boots, just a pair of socks on his feet. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Your socks are getting filthy,” Hermione stated, stepping aside to give him enough room to pass into her tent. He shrugged and chuckled deeply, the sound sending an uncomfortable tingle of arousal down her spine.</p><p>She cleared her throat. Harry didn’t bother to scout out his surroundings, nonchalantly sitting on Olivia’s bed, almost as if he knew she wouldn’t be in the tent, that she wouldn’t be protecting Hermione’s flank whilst mimicking her paranoia-induced duel stance. A quick flicker of bitterness flew through her at that thought, but she pushed it to the side and sat on her own bed across from him, folding her legs underneath her arse.</p><p>“Everyone knows tonight’s a reprieve,” Harry said, fixing her with a look that made her thighs tremble.</p><p>Hermione licked her lips but rolled her eyes to cover her nervousness. “And <em>you </em>know that that really doesn’t matter during the React scenario.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> forget I’m running this particular scenario… and tomorrow’s my birthday,” he reminded her with a quirk of his lips. “No ambushes within the next twenty-four hours.”</p><p>She returned his smirk, then looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Yes, his birthday was tomorrow. His nineteenth birthday. He was <em>just</em> turning nineteen and was already running his own training scenarios. It was enough to make her shake her head in awe.</p><p>Of course, Ron and Harry didn’t return to Hogwarts to make-up seventh year. They’d jumped at the chance to go through Auror training – and Harry was bloody good at it. He had told her he’d never felt so natural at something - except for Quidditch - and graduated the Auror Training Academy in less than six months. He’d spent the following six months engrossed in his work, essentially leaving Ron behind to spend the rest of <em>his</em> training in the Cairngorms, having only left the camp two months prior.</p><p>And when Hermione arrived – to her utterly devastating delight – Harry, along with three other Aurors, greeted her group as their instructors, and spent the first two of their twenty-eight days of training being briefed on the various scenarios they would have to endure, ultimately ending in what was called ‘The React Scenario’ – the end all be all of the S.E.E.R training.</p><p>The training had been brutal, tensions were on a constant upswing, which lent a not-so-helping-hand to Hermione’s growing anxiety problems. Nor did the thick cloud of hormones that permeated the very air they breathed, smelling of sweat and sex.</p><p>It was on day three that she realized the years of fleeting, yet curious thoughts of ‘What if?’, the occasional heated glance, and the handful of dreams staring a naked Harry Potter thrusting into her had culminated into an intense, undeniable attraction.</p><p>On her part, at least.</p><p>She wasn’t blind. Harry was delicious to look at. Really always had been. But he’d grown into his body, his wiry Seeker’s frame bulking out and growing taller. Taller than even Ron. His hair was still ever the mess, tufts of black sticking up at odd angles, but only on top as he faded the sides into a shorter cut. She almost didn’t recognize him twenty-five days ago, having swayed out of the Heads’ Cabin in fitted Auror robes, sans signature black-rimmed glasses, with all the confidence of a man who’s gone through some shite and came out on top, which had caused an instant mess in her knickers. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from him, away from his eyes that were suddenly brighter than she ever remembered.</p><p>Eyes of emerald that instantly found her amongst the sea of excited trainees.</p><p>Eyes of emerald that were currently staring right at her.</p><p>Sometime in her mental reverie, her gaze traveled to Harry’s face, drinking in his perfect features, not missing the way he dipped his chin, a knowing smirk playing at his lips or the manner in which he looked slyly at her through hooded lids… or the way his eyes darkened the longer the silence grew.</p><p>She tried not to, but her bottom lip found its way tucked between her teeth, and she wiggled on her bed, the heel of her foot rubbing at the wet spot between her legs.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” she said, huskily. Clearing her throat, she untucked her lip from between her teeth and flashed Harry a quick smile.</p><p>“Hermione?” His voice was an octave lower than usual, as thick as molasses, and her eyes widened slightly when he spoke.</p><p>Arousal pooled in her knickers and she wiggled again, trying to alleviate at least <em>some</em> of the throb. “Yeah?” she whispered in response.</p><p>“Do you know w<em>hy</em> I chose tonight to be the reprieve?” Harry asked leveling her with a pointed look, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together.</p><p>She chuckled nervously. “Well, yeah. You said it’s because it’s your birth-“</p><p>“It’s because you’re my best friend,” he interrupted, “It’s because you’ve been there every single day for me since we were eleven. It’s because… well, fuck, Hermione, it’s because I think you’re stunning and sexy… And I think you and I both know that there’s always been a little more between us than just friendship.”</p><p>She felt the air leave her lungs, and Harry stood from the bed.</p><p>“Because-“ he closed the short distance between them, crouching down to meet her eyes, “-in three days, this Scenario will be over and when that happens, I’m afraid I will have lost my chance to see if <em>this</em>-“ he gestured between them, “-could be anything <em>more</em>.”</p><p>She stared into his eyes, her heart pounding against her chest, and watched as his gaze flicked down to her lips. Her breath stuttered on the exhale as he leaned in, meeting her eyes one last time before his lips touched hers in a tentative kiss.</p><p>His lips were soft and sweet pressed against hers, but neither of them made any attempt to deepen the kiss. For her, despite the heat that flooded her belly, she was waiting for him to pull away and tell her it was weird, that she was definitely nothing more than his best friend - his sister, really, as he once told Ron - and that this was <em>not</em> going to work for him.  But when his hands swung up and cupped her face, pulling her into him, their lips molding together, she allowed herself to relax into his kiss.</p><p>Unfolding her legs, she placed them on the ground on either side of his knees, leaning into his caress, her hands landing on his sides, her fingers curling into his shirt. His lips parted hers, and with a moan, his tongue swiped at her bottom lip, begging to be let in. The tip of her tongue met his and he breathed in deeply through his nose, pressing his body into hers, his fingers grasping at her loose curls.</p><p>Their tongues danced together, lips and teeth colliding as their kiss grew heated and her hands released her grasp at his sides, traveling down his shirt, her fingertips playing with the hem.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” Harry murmured, breaking their kiss, his lips landing on a sensitive spot between her jaw and neck, “You can touch me.”</p><p>Hermione’s jaw dropped open as he sucked her tender skin, and shuddered at his words, untucking his shirt from the waistband of his trousers, trembling fingers ghosting over hardened muscle.</p><p>Harry planted kisses down the column of her throat, his fingers releasing her hair and pulled down the collar of her shirt, his lips meeting her clavicle, nipping at the sensitive skin. Latching onto the hollow of her throat, he ran his hands down her arms, leaving gooseflesh in their wake before settling on her waistband, his fingers curling into her belt loops.</p><p>“Harry…” Hermione breathed, flattening her palms and running them up his toned abs, his shirt bunching at her wrists as she went. Flicking her thumbs over the pebbles of his nipples, she felt warmth spread through her, gushing arousal into her knickers, and instinctively her hips jerked forward, trying to find something to rub herself on.</p><p>He chuckled into the crook of her neck, taking her skin between his lips and sucking. “I feel like I should say we should take it slow, see where this goes, but Hermione…” He trailed off, pulling back from her neck.</p><p>She whimpered at the loss, only half hearing the words he mumbled into her skin. Something about how he wanted to see where this goes? How he wanted to take it slow? When the words registered in her brain, her eyes popped open, and she nearly whinged in response.</p><p>“You want to take it slow?” she asked thickly, trying to swallow around the lump in her throat, trying to push away the roar of disappointment she felt.</p><p>He chuckled again, placing a finger under her chin, and lifting her eyes to meet his. She gasped. Even in the low campfire light, she saw his pupils blown wide, encompassing nearly all of his beautiful emerald green.</p><p>He cocked his head to the side, a confident smirk quirking the corner of his lips. “Oh, no. I said we <em>should</em> take it slow, not that I <em>want</em> to. Unless, of course, you do?”</p><p>Hermione licked her lips, flicking her gaze away from Harry’s. She <em>should</em> want them to go slow. Logically, that would make sense. After nearly ten years of friendship – after serving in a fucking <em>war</em> together – she shouldn’t want to risk everything they’ve built. But… he was right. It’s always been there, this attraction towards him (or mutual attraction?), hovering just underneath a few layers of self-preservation labeled Survival, Ginny, and Ron. They survived Voldemort and his cult, Ginny broke up with Harry, and Hermione broke up with Ron. There were no more excuses, and if the war <em>did</em> teach her anything, it was to live life to its fullest. Right now, that meant moving forward with Harry, sating years’ worth of curiosity - as well as the pulsating ache in her cunt.</p><p>Her eyes met his. “I don’t to wait anymore, Harry.”</p><p>Neither of them said anything before her hands slid down his stomach, landing on his trousers button, unclasping it, and slowly pulled the zipper down. His eyes flared, then narrowed, the curl at his lips lifting heavenward, and she plunged her hand down his pants, grasping his already-hardened cock.</p><p>Biting her lower lip, she leaned forward and stroked him. He was big. Granted, she only had a couple of men to compare him to, but he was definitely the biggest she’d ever touched, so thick her hand barely fit around him.</p><p>His eyes fluttered shut, his forehead resting on hers, and moaned in his throat as she squeezed him at his base and stroked upwards, her thumb grazing over his head, swiping at a pearl of pre-cum at the tip.</p><p>“Yeah… Hermione, <em>fuck</em>… Just like that,” Harry muttered, his fingers uncurling from her belt loops and untucking her shirt from her trousers waistband, settling on the bare skin at her waist.</p><p>“Like that? Or like <em>this</em>?” she whispered huskily, chewing at the corner of her lip as she squeezed his head and twisted her wrist as her hand slid down his shaft.</p><p>Harry’s smirk fell and his mouth gaped open. He nodded as his fingertips ghosted up her sides, her back, expertly unclasping her bra and letting it fall loose. Palming her breasts, he kneaded her with calloused fingers, his thumbs lightly brushing over the stiff peaks of her nipples.</p><p>She gasped, her lips seeking his, and they met in an open-mouthed kiss as she stroked him, faster, harder.</p><p>“You keep doing that and I’m going to come,” Harry mumbled, one of his hands leaving her breast and grasping her wrist, halting her hand on his cock, “And I’m far from ready to come. Not yet. Not when I finally have you and want to do so many <em>things</em> to you.”</p><p>Hermione shuddered and kissed him again, allowing her hand to drop away from his twitching shaft. “What things?”</p><p>A wicked smirk appeared on Harry’s lips as he pulled away from her, their eyes meeting. “Oh, Hermione. You have no idea the dreams I used to have of you. Dreams I <em>still</em> have.” His hands grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, her bra following suite and leaving her bare. His eyes flicked down to drink her in, and he sighed, palming her breasts again. “Merlin, you are gorgeous.”</p><p>“<em>Tell</em> me,” Hermione whimpered, divesting him of his own shirt, a hand returning to his cock and stroking it slowly.</p><p>“I could show you instead,” he retorted, taking her lower lip between his teeth and nibbling.</p><p>She groaned. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Harry leaned back on his haunches, grasping her hands with his, and pulled her off the bed. He quickly waved his wand, murmuring a spell under his breath, and the two camp beds became one. Tossing his wand… somewhere, his lips crashed onto hers, their tongues warring, his hands working over the button on her trousers, unclasping it. Quickly sliding the zipper down, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and lowered her trousers until the thick material settled at her thighs. Smiling, he feathered his fingers up the bare skin of her legs, and around to her arse, cupping each buttock and squeezing.</p><p>“Oh, gods… Hermione, your arse is phenomenal. It’s been so hard to focus with you here, watching you bounce in your trousers during the exercises. I’ve wanted to steal you away and fuck you against a tree, watch your arse jiggle against my thighs as I take you from behind. Do you like that, Hermione? Do you like to be fucked from behind?” Harry’s voice was thick with lust, nearly cracking with desire, and she panted as another trickle of arousal soaked the gusset of her knickers.</p><p>Swallowing, she nodded.</p><p>“Good,” he said, his hands grasping the material of her trousers and pulling them down her legs. “Get on the bed. I want you on all fours.”</p><p>A flood of nerves and anticipation rushed through her veins, and her heart began to pound in her chest. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, and stepped out of her trousers. She lowered to the bed and crawled to the center, clad in nothing but her soaked knickers. He groaned with every sway of her arse, and she parted her knees, lowering to her forearms.</p><p>Burying her head in the crook of her arm, she peeked out between her legs and watched as he stripped his trousers from his legs, his cock bouncing free of his pants, jutting out proudly from his hips. When the bed dipped with his weight, she couldn’t help but rock her hips back, her clit eager for attention.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” he chuckled lowly, dipping his fingers in the gusset of her knickers and pulling them down her thighs.</p><p>She shook her head, eyes squeezing shut, and wiggled her hips.</p><p>
  <em>The fuck it is. </em>
</p><p>“Can you spread your legs a little farther for me, Hermione?” Harry whispered in her ear, his tongue dancing out and licking the shell.</p><p>She bit her lip harder, nodding into the crook of her arm, and splayed her knees as wide as they would go.</p><p>“Good girl,” Harry murmured, trailing soft kisses down the curve of her spine, and she whimpered when he palmed her buttocks, spreading them, kneading her flesh.</p><p>She gasped when his tongue swiped at her core, the tip teasing her entrance, lapping up her arousal, and he moaned in his throat.</p><p>“Fucking Christ, Hermione. How is it possible that you taste like honeysuckle?” His hot breath wafted across her sensitive flesh, making her shudder as he ran his tongue through her sodden folds, twisting around her clit and sucking it between his lips.</p><p>Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she began to move her hips, rocking towards his mouth, needing <em>more</em> of his tongue on her clit and in her cunt. “<em>Harry</em>…”</p><p>Chin moving against her mound, he sucked on that sensitive bundle of nerves until she began to pant, and he swallowed the sudden gush of juices that dripped from her quim.</p><p>“So sweet…” Harry mumbled, licking a stripe through her folds before leaning back, leaving her cold.</p><p>“Wha-“ Hermione instantly protested, mourning the loss of his lips on her clit, but she didn’t get to say more before one of his fingers found her core, the tip swirling around her entrance before dipping in. He pumped it once, twice, coating his digit in her arousal before adding a second.</p><p>He twisted his fingers as he pumped, finding that sensitive spot at the front of her cunt, touching that little bumpy patch that made her fingers and toes curl in pleasure. His thumb found her clit again, swollen and wanting, and the pad brushed over it as he pumped. His free hand found her arse, squeezing a globe before ghosting up her back and down again, wrapping his arm around her hips as he drug his fingers out and then thrust them back in, his erection sliding up her crack.</p><p>“Oh, oh, oh…” Hermione groaned with each curling pump of his fingers, each graze of his thumb over her clit, and her mouth went slack as fire began to build in her low in her belly.</p><p>“What do you want, Hermione?” Harry asked as he bent over her back, gliding his erection between their sweat-slicked bodies, laying his forehead on her spine. “Do you want to come on my fingers, or would you like to come on my face?”</p><p>“I… I…” She couldn’t think as he stroked that special spot, his fingers moving faster, his thumb circling and flicking. Licking her lips, she tried to focus. What did he ask? Come on his fingers or his face? Oh, <em>fuck</em>…</p><p>“Lay… down,” she managed, nearly groaning in agony when he stopped his ministrations. His thumb left her clit and his fingers slid out of her cunt with a lewd squelch that should have embarrassed her, though just made her clit throb painfully.</p><p>Harry kissed a buttock, then trailed kisses up her ribs as he crawled beside her on the bed, sliding beneath her until their eyes met. Fire surged when he locked his gaze on her, and she swooped down, locking her lips on his, pressing her body to his, his cock sliding between her drenched folds, his head teasing her clit.</p><p>“Can I feel you in me first, Harry? I just need to feel you in me,” Hermione murmured frantically against his lips, sliding her body against his, seeking the friction she desperately needed.</p><p>“Urgh, <em>Hermione</em>… Just a little higher and I can suck on your clit until you scream my name,” he stuttered, his hands swinging down to grasp her arse, squeezing the rounded mounds.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“I want to eat your cunt, Hermione. I want you to come on my tongue, in my mouth. I want to swallow you down, then I want you to ride my cock until I scream <em>your</em> name. Can we do that? Can you be my good girl and do that for me?”</p><p>Biting her lip, she nodded and crawled up Harry’s body, pausing when he took a breast in his mouth and suckled her nipple, then gripped the edge of the bed as her quim hovered over his mouth.</p><p>“Sit,” he commanded, and Hermione whimpered as she did. His hands swung up and held onto her waist as his tongue flattened along her folds, licking and flicking, prodding her entrance and then diving in.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell onto the nape of her neck as she panted, the fire in her gut building again. Gone were conscious thoughts, gone was logic and fear and embarrassment as she rode her best friend’s face, making sure her clit hit the tip of his nose as he tongue-fucked her. With every stroke, every twist, every hairsbreadth of movement, the closer she was to melting into a puddle of orgasmic bliss. Just… one… more… second…</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>! Harry!” Hermione gasped. Stars burst behind her eyelids as the dam broke, waves of white-hot pleasure flooding her body, spreading like wildfire through her appendages, her fingers and toes curling into the mattress. Harry gripped her waist, his fingers sinking into her flesh as he tongued her through the last pulses of her orgasm, catching her when she collapsed, breathing heavily.</p><p>He kissed the apex of her thigh, then used his hands to guide her down his body, positioning her over his cock. Their eyes met – hers half-lidded – and she leaned forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He tasted like her, smelled like her, and it was intoxicating. Their tongues met in a dance as she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, relishing the delicious stretch of his cock filling her.</p><p>She pulled back, breaking their kiss, watching in awe as bliss spread across his features. Their eyes met, his dark and hazy, and when he buried in her, she paused.</p><p>“Harry…” Hermione whispered. A sudden mixture of emotions flowed through her, emotions she wasn’t expecting. Excitement for what could be, sadness for what they’ve left behind. But the longer she studied Harry’s face and the intensity of his gaze, she felt happiness. She couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>She sat up and sank even lower until his hips met the backs of her thighs, adjusting to him fully before she rocked. Harry grunted, his hands finding their way back onto her waist, sliding down to rest on the crests of her arse.</p><p>“Move for me,” Harry murmured, kneading her buttocks before one hand traveled to her clit, his fingers slowly circling the tiny nub.</p><p>Hermione gasped at the contact and rocked forward, feeling the head of his cock hit the front of her cunt and that special little spot. She bit her lip, her eyes closing with the pleasure, and rotated her hips. Raising up on her knees, his cock sliding easily in her slick, she descended again, savoring the feeling of being <em>full</em> of <em>him.</em></p><p>Both of his hands gripped her thighs and planting his feet on the mattress, he raised his knees so she could relax against his legs, then he thrust upward on another slow descent. She moaned deeply in her throat. The friction was incredible, the hard thrust of him, the way his head hit her cervix. Her fingertips feathered across his abs, feeling the way his muscles contracted with every thrust, and met his hand on her clit, pushing him away, then pinched her nub between her fore and middle fingers. She rocked her hips forward to meet her hand, to feel Harry move inside her, and her head fell back in pleasure.</p><p>“You like to tease, don’t you?” Harry asked, gripping her hips again before thrusting upward, earning a gasp from Hermione.</p><p>“Mmm… But you said you didn’t want to come,” she taunted with a bite of her lip as she rose higher on her knees, his cock nearly slipping out of her entirely.</p><p>“I didn’t want to come in your hand. I wanted to scream your name as you rode me, but… I think I’ve changed my mind,” Harry retorted, his grip tightening on Hermione thighs, preventing her from moving.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Hermione challenged with a smirk.</p><p>Suddenly, with strength she wasn’t expecting, Harry lifted her off his cock and threw her beside him on the bed. Twisting their bodies until her arse was in the air again, he planted himself behind her, thigh to thigh, the tip of his cock poised at her entrance.</p><p>“Yeah. I think I’ve decided to go ahead and just fuck you from behind,” he growled, and with a single thrust, he was completely sheathed inside her. There was no wait, no time to readjust to his size before he pulled out and pushed in.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck,</em>” Hermione groaned into the mattress, her fingers curling into the bedding for purchase as he plowed into her, the sounds of skin-on-skin filling the tent, though doing little to drown out their breathless moans.</p><p>
  <em>God, Merlin, Circe, Odin, and any other being in the sky, thank you for this man.  </em>
</p><p>“Merlin, ‘Mione… you feel so good around me, so…” Harry muttered, leaning down to place a kiss at the base of her spine, “… <em>tight</em>. Are you close? <em>Gods,</em> you feel close. Are you going to come on my cock?”</p><p>She couldn’t respond. She couldn’t think. The only sense her brain was registering was touch, and bloody hell did she feel good. She felt his palm splayed across her lower back, his other hand running the length of her thigh. She felt his girth stretch her with every thrust, each scrumptious drag with every pull. She felt the tip of his cock rub the front of her quim, the delicious sensation causing her toes to curl into the mattress. She felt his bollocks hit her clit when he buried himself deep within her, the constant soft touches making her shudder. She felt the skin of his thighs slap against hers, the combination of sweat and slick creating a sticky pull. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her spine, rolling over tender, heated flesh.</p><p>It was sudden, this orgasm. There wasn’t an intense build up to let her know her body was about to explode into euphoria. Her thighs didn’t twitch with the anticipation. Even her clit, once throbbing in desperation, didn’t become extra sensitive as she twirled it between her fingertips. This orgasm was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. As her jaw went slack, as her senses dulled, as the most intense ripples of pleasure radiated through her limbs, she collapsed with a muffled scream, her cunt milking Harry, asking him to come.</p><p>“Holy… sh-“ He groaned as his hands scrambled for purchase on her hips, and with one, two, three more hard thrusts, he shuddered into her. “<em>Hermione!</em>”</p><p>Hermione sank into the mattress, her knees unable to hold the weight of her body, and Harry followed her down, their legs intertwined, his chest falling to her side, his twitching cock still half-sheathed in her core.</p><p>Breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly, his chest to her back. Neither said anything for a few moments, basking in their mutual orgasmic bliss. But as their breathing began to slow, as Hermione’s pounding heart started to return to its normal rhythm, and Harry’s softening cock slipped out of her, she smiled. Turning to face him, their eyes met, and her smile widened. The amount of adoration in his eyes made her heart soar, and as he reached a hand to cup her cheek, tucking a sweaty curl behind her ear, he kissed her tenderly, yet with so much passion, her toes curled.</p><p>“That was-“</p><p>“Amazing?” Hermione offered.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “It was like… I don’t know. It was like some kind of fucking religious experience, Hermione. ‘Amazing’ doesn’t quite cover how…” He trailed off, his eyes leaving hers, focusing on a spot over her shoulder, and stroked the skin of her shoulder blades. He licked his lips, “It just doesn’t quite cover how simply breathtaking <em>you</em> are.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t say anything in response, instead wrapping her free arm around his back and cuddling into him. She nuzzled her head under his chin, breathing in his smell, the smell of clean sweat, sex, the musk of the forest. She listened to the tattoo of his heartbeat as his hand lazily traced lines on her skin, and her eyes began to droop.</p><p>This, she thought, was the start of something beautiful.</p>
<hr/><p>______________________________________________</p><p>Ministry of Magic Auror Training Academy</p><p>S.E.E.R Training</p><p>The Cairngorms, Scottish Highlands</p><p>31 July 1999</p><p>05:03 Hours</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I certainly hope you used a contractive charm,” came the whisper of a Scottish brogue at her ear.</p><p>Hermione jumped, though it was difficult to move having been encased in a heavy set of limbs owned by her current blanket called Harry Potter.</p><p>Bleary eyed, she looked up into the smug face of Olivia, who stood – er, slouched – above her. Her straw-colored hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a grin curling the corner of her lips, mirth dancing in her hazel eyes. Her arms were crossed over her wrinkled shirt, her boots hanging from one hand.</p><p>“Erm… What?” Hermione croaked, still half-asleep, her throat dry. Water. She needed water.</p><p>“You and Instructor Auror Potter won’t have a wee one running about in nine months, will you?” Olivia asked, setting her boots next to the bed, moving around the tiny tent, untucking her partially-tucked shirt and reaching into her knapsack to pull out fresh clothing.</p><p>Hermione groaned and freed an arm, slinging it over her eyes to block out not only the rising sun, but also hoped that if she ignored Olivia long enough, she’d disappear.</p><p>Wait... Olivia!</p><p>Suddenly wide awake, Hermione scrambled to disentangle herself from Harry’s arms, grasping at one of the thin blankets and throwing it over his waist to preserve whatever modesty he had left, and used another to drape over her nude body.</p><p>“Olivia, Harry and I-“</p><p>“Aye, I know what you two are. There’s no reason to explain anything. Even if I didn’t know who Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were because of <em>The</em> bleeding <em>Daily Prophet</em>, I’d still know you two were a thing from the moment training began.”</p><p>Hermione groaned, cupping her face with her hands. “It’s that obvious?”</p><p>Olivia stopped her movements mid-shirt change and cocked an eyebrow in response. “To everyone but you, apparently.”</p><p>She groaned again and ground the heels of her palms into her eyes.</p><p>“I’m going back for a couple hours. Since Potter’s here asleep, I can assume there’ll be no need to be here for the React scenario?”</p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“Good. Danvers may not have the biggest prick, but he has the stamina of a damn rabbit and does this thing with his tongue that is guaranteed to get me off twice in a row. Though, I ask again. No wee ones any time soon?” Olivia stated, pausing outside the tent and looking pointedly at Hermione.</p><p>“Of course not. I’ve been on the Potion since fifth year.”</p><p>With a curt nod, Olivia disappeared.</p><p>Flinging herself back down on the magically expanded camp bed, she grunted loudly. Harry’s arms curled around her and drug her into his body, his chin resting on top of her head.</p><p>“I knew I liked her for a reason,” Harry chuckled, “How were we not friends with her at Hogwarts?”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Because she’s four years older than us and transferred to Beauxbatons our second year.”</p><p>“That… makes sense.”</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence. Harry began to trace circles on Hermione’s exposed skin, and she smiled into his chest, her fingers feathering down his back, resting on his arse.</p><p>“We <em>do</em> have at least another twelve hours of reprieve?” Hermione questioned, feeling his arousal grow at her hip.</p><p>“We do,” Harry’s husky response rumbled in his chest.</p><p>“<em>You </em>also have a tongue that does this thing-“</p><p>Harry cut her off with a growl, pinning her to the bed, and crawled underneath her blanket, latching onto her clit. She squealed in surprise, but spread her legs as wide as they would go.</p><p>This. She could get used to this.</p><p>She would go through a thousand React scenarios just for <em>this. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Survival<br/>
Escape<br/>
Evade<br/>
React
</p><p>'The React Scenario'/S.E.E.R training is based VERY loosely on military-type training seen in movies and/or documentaries. It’s not meant to be exact because this is Harry Potter fanfiction and they have magic. I just kind of headcanon Auror training to be a bit like police officer, and to some extent, military training (or vice versa since the scenario in this story is more military than police) and to be an Auror is to not necessarily rely on your magic all of the time, hence why they’re camping in canvas tents versus the magical tents we know from GoF and DH. </p><p>I pose these questions: What if you lost your wand? What if your wand broke? What if you’re rubbish at wandless magic (which, in my headcanon, is a relatively difficult feat to accomplish anyway) and need to get by like a Muggle – or as a survivalist? Thus, my creation of S.E.E.R Training.</p><p>A simple musing: I imagined Harry to be less of a dirty talker in bed than Draco, but he just wouldn't shut his amazingly filthy mouth as I was writing, so I claim all the characters in 'The Kink Files' AU to be purveyors of dirty talk. ;)</p><p>Another musing: I couldn't get the explanation to flow with the story, but the reason Harry doesn't wear glasses in my AU is because it's easier to be an Auror without them. I know many a cop and/or military personnel who got eye surgery to correct their vision to make their jobs easier. To me, especially since Harry was raised by Muggles, this seems like a logical thing to do. At the very least, it saves the time he'd have spent 'reparo-ing' his glasses with how often they're sure to break. If you don't like Harry sans glasses, sorry. *shrugs*</p><p>Outtake (a little something that didn't made the final edit, but made me guffaw nonetheless):<br/>
(Scene: After Hermione evaluates the emotions she feels) - “'Would it ruin the moment if I told you that you feel like a vice grip on my cock?' Harry asked with a smirk on his lips."</p><p>I am beta-less, so all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>